


Underwater Lovers

by MinightRose



Category: South Park
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, characer death, does it count if they were dead and come back?, hopefully it works, maybe not, mermaid legends, oh well, shit i made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinightRose/pseuds/MinightRose
Summary: Inspired By Townycod13's work Left Breathless, I decided to make a what if, What if Kyle survives?





	Underwater Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Townycod13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Left Breathless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124052) by [burbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burbs/pseuds/burbs), [Townycod13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13). 



> Heya. This is again a happier ending to Towny's Left Breatheless fic, so um. Enjoy? I guess?

   "Thank you.." Those were his lasts words to Kenny as he felt is heart give out. As he felt his heart slow down, Kyle pressed his cheek against Kenny's cool skin. "Ky...", Kenny murmurs before Kyle hears a splash and the sharp jab of cold water on his skin..... He feels nothing else.

_Bubbles float to the surface where the mermaid and human once sat. Bubbles are all that remain til they too fade away._

 

   A glint of a familiar tail. an unfamiliar language yet familiar at the same time as a shell is pressed to his lips. They coo at him to drink. Kyle follows the instructions, too weak to resist. Or question himself.

A cool hand presses against his forehead and he wants to press into it, like a child craving his mothers hug. It leaves but its replaced by a press of cool lips. "Rest."

Kyle obeys, lulled back to sleep by the motion of the water.

 

  
The next time he wakes, its in an unfamiliar place. A cave, probably somewhere in by the town...maybe by the...lord who knows? He reaches up to touch his forehead, jerking away at the feeling of flesh there. Unbroken flesh. There's none on his arm either.

There's no pain, no coral emerging from his body. No signs of him ever being sick....What the hell is going on?

He sits ups and looks around the cave that's decorated in little treasures, human and perhaps merfolk too. Remnants of human jewelry rested about, hanging on jutted out pieces of rock, or resting on the floor. It looked like a home. Or as close to home as a merfolk can get. It looks cozy though.

A shimmery green tail flickers out from behind him as he moves forward.

Green? But isn't Kenny's tail orange? Kyle looks down at the brilliant green tail that started at his waist... Quickly reaching up to his face, he touches his face, feeling the lack of a nose. Reaching for his ears, he finds the same fins that replaced Kenny's ears.

His neck held the same pink gills that he saw on Kenny, his teeth were just as jagged. How? Did Kenny do this?

He blinks. He's alive...he's alive and he doesn't need to worry bout the coral eating him alive, his life is his own again!

Kyle grins, covering his face as tears stream down his face. He's alive....and all this time, he's been thinking about eating Kenny to get the same result.....

Maybe he truly is a monster. But a voice calls out to him from the entrance of the cave, a clear voice that he can understand. "Kyle?" The red-headed mermaid looks up to the blonde, the latter smiling warmly at him. Kenny offers him his hand, making Kyle smile.

Kyle's heart beats faster as he goes to take Kennys hand, a brief memory about mermaids coming to mind.

It fades quickly when Kenny kisses him again. Maybe he thinks he's monster...but that doesn't make him one.

His mom's voice rings out in his mind, about how mermaids were made.

_The legend that said if a human died by the ocean, they turn into people of the sea. But that's all it was...right?_

_Just a legend...._


End file.
